That Weird Feeling
by missymagi
Summary: Lucy is starting to feel weird when ever she is around Natsu. Set right after the Grand Magic Games arc. NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything to do with Fairy Tail, that would be the wonderful Hiro Mashima**

It was a strange feeling. Every time she looked at her partner, her nakama, Lucy's heart would speed up. Her hands would tremble ever so slightly. Her face felt hotter than usual. She couldn't figure out why. Why she suddenly felt an anxiousness to see _him._ These feelings developed ever since she hugged him after he destroyed Eclipse.

Well, it had only been two weeks since the whole Eclipse escapade, and Lucy was now on a mission with Natsu and Happy. They were supposed to stop these thieves. Lucy had called upon Aquarius who, of course, washed everyone away, but at least they were able to catch the thieves. Lucy, however, suffered more damage than the thieves did.

"Oww," she moaned as she rubbed her ankle.

"Hurry up, Lucy!" Natsu turned toward his partner, "If we don't go now, we will miss the express train and then I'll be very mad if we end up taking the longer one."

"I can't get up!" Lucy cried. "I hurt my ankle."

Natsu kneeled down next to her and grabbed her ankle, "Wh-what are you doing!?" Lucy stammered. Her heart stopped.

"I don't think it's broken," he said. "Happy! Carry Lucy."

Happy tried to pick up Lucy, but ended up dropped her, "OWW!" she cried.

"Sorry, Lucy," Happy said. "You're too heavyyy."

"NO I'M NOT!" She yelled when suddenly Natsu scooped her up. "Natsu?" Her eyes widened.

Happy floated next to them and giggled, "He likkkkeeees youuuu!"

Lucy blushed and looked shyly up at Natsu. He looked annoyed. She wanted to curse her heart for beating so harshly. _Why?_ She wondered. _Why does it keep doing that?_

"We don't have time for this!" Natsu exclaimed. "If we miss the express train then I will be forced to suffer longer on the regular train!"

* * *

><p>They managed to make the train and Lucy was propped against the window on one side with her feet stretched out on the seat with Happy laying her lap. Her injured ankle was completely swollen and was starting to bruise. And Natsu was slumped over on the other seat, looking miserable as usual.<p>

After they got off the train, Natsu made a mad dash to the guild to eat and Happy trailed from behind. Lucy sighed as she limped towards her place. As wrong as it was, she felt disappointed from the lack of concern, let alone, attention from Natsu. _Why was she suddenly craving his attention? _

She called Plue out. "I'm going crazy, aren't I, Plue?"

"Pun, pun!" Plu replied cheerfully.

"I think I'm going to avoid him…just for a little bit…" Lucy said more to herself.

* * *

><p>"You should have gotten it checked out earlier, Lucy," Mira said as Lucy hobbled over to her usual seat at the bar.<p>

"I know," Lucy sulked. "I just wanted to go home though." _And I wanted to get away from Natsu_. "And besides it's not that big of a deal. It's only a day later."

Mira looked over at the bandage on Lucy's foot and at the crutches leaning against the counter and raised a brow. Lucy sighed in response.

"LUCY!" Lucy's heart jumped as she whirled around to see the fire mage rushing over to her with her favorite smile on his face. "I found the perfect job for us!"

Lucy looked away and rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry, Natsu, I can't go on any missions until my ankle is healed."

Natsu looked down at her ankle, "What happened to your ankle?"

"You don't remember?!" She asked while sounding hurt. "Aquarius-"

"Oh yeah!" Natsu said. "I remember. Well that sucks." He huffed, crossing his arms. "Well we could still go on the mission, but you can stand on the side lines and call out your spirits. Besides, it's not like you do any physical fighting."

"Hey!" Lucy snapped. "I do physical fights sometimes!" Lucy looked away from him, "And besides, I don't feel comfortable being at a disadvantage. What if I need to run away or something? I'll be completely screwed."

Suddenly, Natsu's was on her check titling her to look at him. His face was real close. Lucy's breath hitched. "You won't be screwed," Natsu said in a lowly voice. "I'll be there to protect you."

"_Natsu"_ Lucy breathed. His face was so close. His eyes held hers. The butterflies in her stomach were very active.

"Oi, Salamander," a voice cut in, "I'm ready to pay you back for that stunt you pulled during our battle with Sting and Rouge!"

Natsu broke away so fast. "What stunt? You're the one who left me alone!"

Lucy quickly limped out of the guild. She needed to get away from Natsu. She rationalized it was all the time they have been spending together that was making her feel so weird.

_I will avoid Natsu!_ She told herself._ Just for a week or two and I should be back to normal. No worries._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, "So are we going, Lucy?" Natsu turned to where Lucy had been, but she was gone. "Lucy?" He looked around, but he could already tell by the lack of her scent that she was no longer there.<p>

**Hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think! This will be a short story. Sorry for any mistakes and I will update again tomorrow ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy sat at her desk, writing for hours on end. She didn't even know what she was writing exactly, until she read it over. _His lips crashed down upon hers_. "A LOVE STORY?"She shirked. "Why?"

Lucy decided to stay home for the day. It was the only way she could avoid Natsu well unless he decided to show up…

* * *

><p>"You guys should have seen it!" Natsu exclaimed. "I totally beat that monster's ass to a pulp! And, Lucy, you could have gone! There wasn't any real danger."<p>

"Hey, Lucy's not here," Happy pointed out.

"Huh?" Natsu looked around and realized what Happy said was, in fact, true. "That's strange." Natsu rubbed his head. "She's usually here around this time."

Mira chimed in, "I haven't seen her all day. I guess her ankle must really be hurting her."

"Natsu," Happy said. "I'm worried. Maybe we should go check on her."

"Okay, Happy," Natsu beamed. He was starting to feel bad for not taking her ankle injury seriously.

Erza walked over to them. "You're visiting Lucy? I'll go too."

"Count me in as well," Gray appeared.

"What's wrong with, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked as the group was leaving.

"She hurt her ankle," Erza explained.

"Oh!" Wendy said. "Maybe I can fix it!"

* * *

><p>Lucy had just gotten out of her bathroom when she heard something a loud noise. "KYA!" She screamed. To her shock, she saw the Team Natsu gang trying to fix her front door. "YOU GUYS BROKE MY DOOR!"<p>

"Sorry, Lucy-san!" Wendy said apologetically.

"We came to fix your ankle," Gray explained. "Wendy, go check it out."

Erza managed to put the door back up, while Natsu sealed the hinges with his flames. "Good as new." Erza grinned. Lucy, wide-eyed, stared at the big dent in her door.

"Let me see your ankle, Lucy-san," Wendy said.

Lucy complied, and Wendy's tiny hands wrapped around her ankle.

Lucy glanced over at Natsu, who was leaning against her wall with his arms crossed. He had a serious expression on his face. He was staring at her ankle, but as if he knew Lucy was staring at him, his eyes went to meet hers.

Lucy averted her eyes before they could meet. Her face instantly heated up.

"How does it feel, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

"Hmm?" Lucy looked down at her ankle. It was normal sized again and the throbbing pain was gone. She went to stand up and it worked. "Thank you, Wendy!" Lucy beamed. "It feels normal again!"

"I'm glad!" Wendy smiled.

"How about we celebrate by going on a mission?" Gray asked. "It's been a while since we have done one altogether."

"Well Wendy and I just got back from our mission this morning," Erza stated. "But I'm up for another one." Wendy nodded in agreement.

"I bet it involved cake," Gray whispered to Lucy.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Lucy giggled back.

The little exchange went unnoticed by Erza, Wendy, and Happy, but Natsu watched, curiously.

"I'll pick out a mission. Everyone meet at the train station in an hour," Erza commanded and one by one, they all left Lucy's apartment well except for Natsu. He was still leaning against her wall with his arms crossed.

Lucy was suddenly aware that they were alone…together. Her heart was spastic. Her stomach clenched. "Natsu, aren't you going to pack?"

He looked over at her, "I'm already packed. Happy is getting our stuff."

"Oh," Lucy replied. She pulled her bag out from her closet. She started to dump random pieces of clothing into her bag.

"You okay?" Natsu asked. Lucy turned towards him. "Huh?"

"You're awfully quiet today," he explained.

"No I'm not!" Lucy answered too quickly. _Damn it_, she thought.

Natsu flopped down on her bed, "Whatever you say, Lucy."

She did not respond. She decided to fold the clothes she had just dumped carelessly. "I love your bed." Natsu sighed peacefully. "It's so soft and I love how it smells."

Lucy gasped at what he just said. She hadn't washed her sheets in a while. _Could the bed smell like me? Does that mean he loves the way _I_ smells? _She whirled around to look at him, but was disappointed to see the fire mage lounging peacefully with his eyes closed. _Of course he wouldn't have meant anything by it, _she sighed. _I'm going crazy._

"Natsu?"

"Yes?" The fire mage opened one eye to look at the celestial mage.

"I'm not feeling too well." She stated. "I think I'm going to sit this one out."

"WHAT?" Natsu jumped up. "What's wrong?"

"My head is killing me." She lied. "And I feel very weak and tired."

Natsu frowned and walked over to the girl. He leaned in really close. Lucy's eyes bugged and her checks heated up. Natsu carefully placed a hand upon her forehead, his eyes boring into hers. Her breath stopped. His scent of fire filled up her noise. She felt dizzy. "Well you do feel slightly warm."

Lucy blinked and suddenly got her nerve back, "Well thank you for your analysis, Doctor!" She put as much sarcasm she could muster into that. And she ducked away from him. "I'm going to lay down." She quickly pulled the covers over her. "Good luck on the mission," she added.

"Lucy?" Natsu sounded unsure of what to do. Lucy pretended to have fallen asleep. After what felt like hours, Natsu left. His scent lingered on the blanket she wrapped in.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

><p>"Natsu, you're late." Erza barked, "Where's Lucy?"<p>

He shrugged, "She's not feeling well."

"Really?" Gray rubbed his chin. "That's odd. She seemed perfectly fine."

"It's not like you're an expert, Droopy Eyes!" Natsu snarled.

"I didn't say I was, Idiot!" Gray growled back.

"Oh, maybe we should keep her company?" Wendy asked in a voice full of concern.

"We can't do that, Wendy" Charle said. "We need the money. And besides she's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

The train gave out a last call warning. "We better get going," Erza said.

Natsu gave one last glance, hoping to see the blonde mage running towards them like she always did when she changed her mind last minute.

Natsu, begrudgingly, got on the train after waiting a whole minute.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll update again tomorrow ^.^ Let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

Team Natsu didn't come back yesterday so Lucy spent extra time pampering herself just in case they returned today. She wore a cute olive green mini skirt with her tall boots and a pink crop top. She felt this nervous energy flow through her body as she made her way to the guild, but sadly they, or more importantly, _Natsu_, wasn't back yet.

She frowned. "Lu-chan!" A voice called.

"Levy!" Lucy responded, wiping the frown off her face.

Her blue haired friend had a huge grin on her face, "Rumor has it you bailed on a mission!"

Lucy looked away, "I didn't bail. I haven't been feeling well is all."

"You look fine to me." Levy pointed out. Her eyes held a curious glint. "Tell me what's really wrong, Lu-chan."

Lucy tugged shyly on her blonde hair, "I don't really know, Levy. It's hard to explain. I just feel…weird."

Levy looked apologetic, "I know the perfect cure! Let's go on a mission together!"

"What?" Lucy blinked.

Her tiny friend had the brightest smile on her face, "Well we never been on a mission together and you've been here for almost forever and I think it's time you see the true strength of Team Shadow Gear!"

Lucy rubbed her chin, "Well I do need money for my rent..."

Levy grabbed Lucy's arm, "So it's a yes then?!" And pulled her towards Jet and Droy. "Guys! Lucy will be joining us today!"

* * *

><p>"What a boring mission," Natsu groaned as the team walked into the guild. "Didn't get to beat anyone up."<p>

"Was that why you were unusually quiet?" Gray asked. "You were upset about not hurting anyone?"

"Well what's the point of going on a mission if I don't get to hurt anyone?" Natsu pouted.

"To get rent money for Lucy!" Happy answered.

Natsu stared at Happy, something stirred within in him, but he wasn't sure what it was exactly and he did not have time to dwell on it because the whole gang started to crack up and Natsu joined in too. Lucy and her rent money never failed to make Natsu smile.

"Welcome back!" Mirajane greeted.

"Yo, Mira!" Natsu waved. "Has Lucy stopped by the guild today?" Thanks to his strong sense of smell, he already knew Lucy wasn't in the guild.

"Yes she did," Mira said, brightly.

"Lucy-san is feeling better then?" Wendy asked, while fixing one of her pigtails.

"It appears so since she went on a job with team Shadow Gear a few hours ago!" Mira told them. Her blue eyes looked bright.

"WHAT?" Natsu cried.

The others all looked at one another. "That's strange," said Erza, with her arms crossed.

"Yeah," Gray said. "I wonder why she ditched us."

"You think Lucy ditched us, Gray-san?" Wendy looked horrified.

"Well she was perfectly fine yesterday and then she comes up with a lame ass excuse last minute…" Gray turned towards Natsu, "Natsu, you were the last one with her before she 'got sick'. What did you say to upset her?"

Suddenly all eyes were on Natsu. His hands curled into fists. "I didn't say anything to upset her!" And noticing Gray was, yet again, without clothes, "And put some clothes on, you damn stripper!"

"Natsu," Erza spoke up. "I can't forgive a comrade hurting another comrade." She had a menacing look on her face. Natsu swallowed and backed away slowly.

* * *

><p>"Wow, you guys make a pretty great team," Lucy confessed as they walked into the guild.<p>

Droy, Jet, and Levy all smiled at one another, "Yeah we do," Levy said. "Sort of like you and Natsu."

"Natsu and I make a great team, huh…" Lucy replied, wistfully.

"Yeah!" They all agreed. "You guys really balance each other out."

"Hmm," Lucy dropped her head.

They pushed open the door of the guild just in time to see Erza cornering Natsu. They both turned their heads to the door. "LUCY!" Natsu cried and made a mad dash over to her. His arms wrapped around her. "Please tell Erza I didn't do anything to hurt you!"

"Wh-what?" Lucy was furiously blushing. Just as she was about to hug Natsu back, he let go and went behind her. He placed his hands on her bare shoulders and pulled her into his chest. _So warm_, she cooed. Goosebumps trailed down her arms. She prayed he didn't notice. The whole gesture was confusing until Lucy saw an angry Erza stomping towards them. He was using her as a shield, and with that, Lucy felt a pang of sadness.

"Lucy," Erza barked. "What did Natsu do to you?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Natsu didn't do anything!"

"Really?"

"Y-yes?" Lucy answered, though it came out like a question. Erza's face softened.

"Then why did you ditch us to go on a mission with Shadow Gear?" Gray asked.

"YOUR CLOTHES!" Lucy cried. Gray only had on a pair of boxers. " And I didn't ditch you guys! Honest. I just wasn't feeling well and Levy made me go on a mission with them!" Natsu had let go of Lucy and moved to stand next to her. She instantly missed his hands because the heat they gave off was replaced with bitter coldness.

"Lucy, I want you to have this" Natsu pulled out a bunch of jewels. "My share of the jewels!"

"Natsu!" Lucy's eyes widened as she took the money. "Thank you, but why?"

"Well you always need rent money and what are friends for, right?" Natsu replied with his famous fanged smile. Lucy's hands began to tremble. Her heart was pounding. _What is this feeling?_

"I-I have to go," Lucy said quickly.

"Can we come with?" Happy asked. _We_ implying him and Natsu.

"No, sorry, Happy," Lucy said apologetically.

"Well where are you going?" Natsu asked. He looked as though he couldn't care less.

Lucy panicked. She hadn't thought of a place. "Just…somewhere," she said lamely and rushed out the door, not before hearing, "She's so weird," from the boy who was causing her all this stress.

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and subscriptions! Hope you guys like this chapter as well. And sorry if my writing is sucky! I just came back from a very long hiatus. Let me know what you all think! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

Three days had passed and Lucy had thoroughly avoided Natsu. Every time he entered the guild, Lucy left the guild, every time she was talking to someone and Natsu walked over, Lucy would casually invite Gray into the conversation so that the two of them would start fighting and Lucy could make her escape. And since Lucy had enough rent money, Natsu and the others haven't been going on missions. They all needed a break after all.

"I haven't seen you with Natsu lately," Mira observed. Lucy was laying her head down on the bar. "Are you guys fighting?"

"What?" Lucy's head snapped up. "No we aren't fighting. It's just…" Lucy trailed off. She heard the door to the guild open and there he was. As if he knew exactly where she was, his eyes immediately met hers.

"LUCY!" Happy cried. He flew towards the blonde mage. "Where have you been?"

"I've been right here," she giggled, but stopped when Natsu caught up. He looked annoyed. His arms were crossed and his face lacked his usual carefree air.

Happy noticed the tension, "Are you guys in a fight or something?"

"That's what I'm wondering," Natsu finally said. His eyes were burning right into Lucy's. She could see it all. Anger. Pain. _Sadness_. She frowned. _I'm the one hurting him. It's not his fault I feel weird around him._ Her eyes began to water. She wanted things to go back to how they used to be. Before this weird feeling began.

* * *

><p>"Lu-cy?" Natsu's harsh expression changed to panic.<p>

"Natsu," Happy said. "You made her cry!"

"I didn't do anything!" He yelled at Happy. Lucy let out a sob and Natsu whirled back towards her. She was in hysterics. "Lucy…" He reached out to touch her, but he stopped and turned to see the whole guild staring at him and Lucy. Natsu wasn't one to get embarrassed, but not even he could prevent his face from heating up.

"NATSU!" Erza stomped towards him. "What did I tell you about upsetting your comrades?"

"I didn't!" Natsu cried.

"Then why is she crying?" The scarlet haired mage barked.

"STOP!" Lucy wailed. "Na-Natsu didn't do any-anything," She spoke through her hiccups. Lucy stood up. Natsu hated to see her cry. Normally he would beat the bastard who did this to her, but he couldn't help feel that _he_ was the bastard. "It's not his fault I…" Her eyes had widened, Natsu observed, and then she stopped talking and ran out. _What was she going to say?_ He wondered.

"LUCY!" He cried as he was about to chase after her, but Erza held him back.

"Natsu, I think we should let her be," she said softly. The whole guild resumed back to normal as Natsu stared helplessly at the door. Gray walked towards them. "What was that about?"

"I'm not sure," Erza admitted.

Gray peaked over at Natsu. He had never seen Natsu like this. Not even when fighting one of those almost-impossible-villains. Natsu looked _defeated_.

"I'm gonna go after her," Gray raced off before either of them could say anything.

* * *

><p>"I'm such an idiot, Plu," Lucy sulked. She was walking on the stone ledge towards her apartment.<p>

"Be careful, Lucy-chan!" the man of the boat yelled. "Don't fall into the river!"

Lucy ignored him as always.

"Lucy!" someone called. "LUCY! Wait up!"

She blinked, "Huh?" and turned around, "Gray?"

He ran over towards her. "Lu-Lucy," he panted. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she blushed. "I'm okay. I didn't mean to worry anyone. You can go back to the guild. I'm fine." She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Gray smiled gently, "Well I ran all the way here, so I might as well keep you company."

"Gray…" Lucy blushed.

* * *

><p>Natsu's hands balled up. "Why did you let <em>him<em> chase after her?" He snapped at Erza.

Erza jolted at the venom in his voice, "Natsu," but she was at a loss for words.

Natsu slumped over to the bar and slumped his head against the counter. "Want anything to drink, Natsu?" Mirajane asked.

"No," he mumbled. "I just want this weirdness with Lucy to be over."

Mira replied, "This reminds of when Lucy thought you were going to ask her out on a date."

"WHAT?"Natsu sprung up. "Whaddya mean? When did this happen?"

"Ohh I think it was a few months ago, but," Mira looked thoughtful, "if you consider the 7 year time skip, then I guess it was 7 years and a few months ago, Natsu."

Natsu leered, "Thanks, Mira," he sounded annoyed, but his curiosity got the best of him. "So Lucy thought I was going to ask her out?"

"Yeah, remember when you needed Virgo?" Mira asked.

Natsu's popped open, "THAT'S WHY SHE SLAPPED ME!"

Mira giggled. "Girls are pretty confusing, huh."

He thought back to that night. Lucy had dressed up nicely, but he didn't think anything of it because Lucy always looked nice. He also remembered how upset she was when he asked for Virgo… "I should go see her," Natsu said.

* * *

><p>"So why are you avoiding Natsu?" Gray asked. The two of them were sitting on the edge of the river together.<p>

"I-I'm not!" Lucy stuttered. But Gray gave her a look and said, "Lucy."

"Okay, fine," she huffed. "I don't know what to do Gray. I feel weird whenever I'm around him." Gray didn't speak, so Lucy continued, "Like my heart will stop or sometimes it speeds up or it will skip a beat, and my breathing stops, and I…" she trailed off.

Gray looked sympathetic, "Well I can't say I didn't see this coming."

"See what coming?" Lucy questioned.

Gray laughed, "You like Natsu."

"N-no I don't!" She answered quickly. Gray laughed again and Lucy's shoulders slumped. "I don't want to admit it because then things will never go back to normal."

"So you figured you would avoid Natsu until these 'weird feelings' were gone." Gray stated.

"It was a stupid plan, I know," Lucy moaned. "I don't know what to do, Gray."

Gray wrapped his arm around her, "I can't tell you if that idiot feels the same way, but I can tell you that never in my life have I ever seen him look so _broken_ than when he watched you run out of the guild."

"Gray," Lucy smiled as she leaned into him.

"Juvia knew it!" Juvia cried out. Lucy and Gray broke apart.

"Juvia," Lucy said, frantically, "It's not what it looks like!"

"LOVE RIVAL!" The water mage cried. "WATER SLICER!"

"KYAAA!" Lucy jumped out of the way last minute.

"Juvia!" Gray called. "Stop!"

She ignored him, "WATER SLICER!" She shot at Lucy again, but once again Lucy dodged. Lucy's back was against the wall. "Juvia, I don't want to fight you!"

"Ice make- WHOA!" Gray lost his footing and fell into the river.

"GRAY!" Lucy yelled.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to steal Gray-sama!" She cried as she threw another shot at Lucy.

Lucy closed her eyes, anticipating the hit, but it never came, instead she heard, "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"Natsu!" She opened her eyes in relief. He was right in front of her, guarding her with his fire breath. Juvia was knocked off her feet. She had not been expecting Natsu to show up.

"JUVIA!" Natsu shouted. "STOP! Don't attack your friends."

"SHE WAS TRYING TO STEAL GRAY-SAMA FROM ME!" Juvia roared back. Lucy grabbed onto Natsu's arm out of fear. "WATER-" but Juvia was cut off- by Gray-kissing her.

" .God!" Lucy squealed. "Finally!" The two were completely absorbed in the kiss to even notice Lucy and Natsu.

"Huh?" Natsu blinked. "What do you mean 'finally'?"

Lucy moved next to him, "You didn't know Juvia likes Gray?"

Natsu's jaw dropped. "Juvia likes Gray?! Who could possibly like that ice bastard?"

"You really are oblivious, aren't you?" Lucy sighed, but giggled afterwards.

Natsu looked down at the blonde mage's hand that was still clutching his arm. It looked to small and fragile compared to his arm. She was so close to him. His nose filled up with her scent. And then she let go of his arm. "Lucy," he spoke quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him. "Yeah, Juvia didn't hit me."

He shook his head, "You were crying before." He placed both his hands on her shoulder and turned her towards him. "I'm sorry for whatever it is that I did!"

Lucy's heart was in a frenzy. The way he was looking at her, the way he was touching her, the way his scent of fire surrounded them. "Natsu, we're friends right?"

He blinked, "Yeah, friends."

"Nothing is wrong then," she smiled, a real genuine smile. "Let's go back to the guild."

**Next chapter should be the last one! Hope you guys liked this one! Let me know what you guys think! And thanks for favoring, following, and reviewing! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

"Natsu," Happy called. "What's a "heartbreak"?"

Natsu glanced over at Happy, "Hmm?"

Happy carried the letter over to Natsu, who was lounging on Lucy's bed. He was glad things were back to normal between. Whatever Lucy was mad at him about was finally over. Though things still seemed a little bit off, like she seemed quieter than usual and she had this sad aura all around her.

Natsu took the letter and read it. It was a letter to her mom. Natsu never asked her about those letters and knew how upset Lucy would be if she found out they read this. _Heartbreak?_ He noticed the drops of water on the paper, _tears_. He heard the shower turn off. "Happy, put it back!"

Happy did as he was told. "But what does it mean? Is Lucy sick?"

"N-" the bathroom door opened.

"NATSU! HAPPY!" She celestial mage screamed. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE?!"

"We were bored," said Natsu. He peeked over at the celestial mage hoping to see her in a towel, but to his disappointment, she was fully dressed.

"Lucy!" Happy cried. The blue exceed rammed him into her arms, hugging her. "You're not going to die again are you!?"

"Wh-what?" Lucy heard him sob. Her face softened, "No, what's wrong, Happy?"

"Your letter!" the exceed sobbed. "Your heart is broken!"

"Happy!" Natsu chastised. He looked anxiously over at Lucy. She surprisingly didn't scream at them for invading her privacy.

"It's not literal, Happy," she said gently. "It's something people say when they are deeply hurt."

"Did-did someone hur-hurt you?" Happy hiccupped. "Na-Natsu and I will-will take ca-care of him!"

Lucy giggled, "That's very sweet of you, but I'm a Fairy Tail wizard! I can take care of myself!"

Natsu grinned. He loved that part about Lucy, she was full of self-confidence.

"And besides," Lucy continued. "No one hurt me. I only hurt myself."

"What do you mean, Luce?" Natsu chimed in. Lucy looked over at him. He couldn't help but notice the sadness and longing in her eyes.

"I don't really know," she admitted. "And I would really like to be alone now."

Happy frowned, "Why?"

Lucy hugged her arms to her chest, "Because it's a lot harder for me to get over my heartbreak with you guys here."

Natsu crossed his arms over chest. "We're friends, Lucy. You should be able to tell us what's wrong."

Natsu noticed her hands were trembling. "Happy, you should leave us alone." Natsu's tone was forceful. Happy didn't need to be told twice. He said his goodbyes to Lucy and flew out her window.

There was silence between the two mages. When Lucy broke it, "I need fresh air," She ran out her front door.

* * *

><p>"LUCY!" Natsu grabbed hold of her arm. "Just tell me what's wrong! Why have you been avoiding me?!"<p>

"Natsu," Lucy looked away from him. "I can't!"

"Lucy," Natsu begged.

Lucy took a deep breath, "Natsu, you make me…feel…_weird_."

"Huh?" Natsu blinked. "I make you _feel weird_? How so?"

"I don't know!" Lucy threw her hands up in frustration. "Everything just feels off whenever I'm with you! Like my heart is all over the place, my stomach feels knotted. My hands begin shake! And it's like I can't breathe! And even when I'm not with you, I feel anxious and I can't stop thinking about you!" Her face burned.

Natsu's face was unreadable. "Lucy," he finally said. "For these past few days, you're all I could think about as well."

"Natsu?" She gasped she felt a burst of hope.

He continued. "I don't like seeing my friends hurt." _Friends_. And that burst of hope was gone. _No._

"No." Lucy interrupted.

"No?" Natsu looked puzzled.

"No." Lucy said again. "You don't get it!"

Natsu sounded annoyed, "Get what?"

"Get this!" Lucy grabbed his face between her hands and pulled him into a kiss. Natsu seemed frozen. "I like you, you idiot!"

"WH-WHAT?" Natsu eyes bugged out.

"I'm sorry," Lucy looked away shamefully, "Forget I said or did anything."

She turned back towards her place, when Natsu finally spoke, "What if I don't want to forget?"

"Huh?" She turned around.

Natsu had his head down. "Maybe it's the way you overreact to things, or maybe it's the way you always comfort me when we're on some sort of vehicle. Maybe it's the way you get so passionate about books or that you always set aside time to write. Or maybe it's because you're always by my side no matter how dangerous the situation may be." He breathed and finally looked up. "What I'm getting at is, I like you too."

"Natsu," she bit her lip, "that has got to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She threw her arms around him and his arms quickly wrapped around her. "But Natsu, I mean I like-like you, as in more-than-a-friend."

"I know that, you weirdo!" He yelled and Lucy laughed as she gave him another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**Thank you guys sooo much for the support! Hope you all liked the ending! I might do an epilogue. And sorry if this story sucked. It was sort of me just messing around and trying to get back into writing again! **

**Please let me know what you guys thought of it! **

**Thanks again ^^**


End file.
